


Time's Bane

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fandoms tossed in:, Infernal Devices(Mortal Instruments), Kane Chronicles - Freeform, Ladybug is worthy, Marvel - Freeform, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, but it took next to forever, dc, dead fun to write, finishing school, is it just me or does Will Herondale look a bit like Adrien?, mbb2k17, norse lore, universe jumping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: An akuma with the ability to send himself and others through time with the goal of destroying the timeline appears after a man had been fired from his curator position. He jumped from period to period, in versions of the future, present and past, causing alternate dimensions and splitting timelines where events could no longer coincide. Ladybug and Chat Noir are dragged along to view the destruction he plans to cause, but are luckily able to alleviate the problems he causes so that less damage is done to the timelines. The heroes meet famous figures from their own world, and lesser known peoples from others. Each time they are able to defeat the akuma, but will they be able to do so when he brings about Ragnorök?





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was an amazing project to work on, and it's really the longest thing I've ever written in my life for this fandom or any other. It was a new experience to push myself to write that much in only four months, and it was something that I sometimes thought I wouldn't be able to do.
> 
> This work was beta'd by @the-dark-black-angel, and my pinch hitter that did the great art for this is @brawltogethernow, and the art can be found at .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris, Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to bug me @chatbug-jk on tumblr!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @the-dark-black-angel on tumblr, xTheBlackAngelx on A03!  
> The amazing gif is by @brawltogethernow!
> 
> This was an amazing project to work on, and it was a great experience!

“Can anyone tell me the name of one influential hero during World War II?” Mme. Bustier asked. Alya’s hand shot into the air and Mme. Bustier groaned and pointed to her.

“Captain America, right? He fought for the Allied Forces.” Alya said. “I did a lot of research on past heroes for the Ladyblog when Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared. I posted a full article on the topic that was very popular!” Alya said proudly. She really put a lot of effort into her blog. I’ve checked it from time to time, and her information is almost always correct, except for the romantic relationship between Chat and I that she keeps claiming exists.

“Correct.” Mme Bustier said. “He fought to stop the Nazis, and for freedom of religion, which the Nazis were against. He is an American patriot who helped people across the globe before he died on his last mission at the end of the war. Can anyone name any other heroes who were influential in that time period?”

The classroom suddenly started to blur, and then it came back as an older looking room with rough cut seats, and tiny desks, like something that you would see in photos from 80 years ago. The tablets were replaced with notebooks, and our bags turned into leather straps that held the books that used to be inside together. Everyone’s outfits turned into older versions as well, the girls’ pants turning into skirts, and the guys to breeches. Everyone in the room looked startled, but akuma attacks are common enough that class resumed without much fuss except for Chloe who was determined to complain about the style of the clothes. The akuma wasn’t really doing any damage to the school after all.

I raised my hand. “Mme Bustier, can I please go to the bathroom?” Mme Bustier nodded and I walked out of the room, down to the end of the hallway, and then transformed and swung out to find the akuma.

I followed the trail of changed buildings that led to the Louvre. They were all changed in different ways, and looked like they were from different time periods. Besides the school I could see thin buildings where apartments used to stand, mansions that I know weren’t there before, glass skyscrapers, and buildings that seemed to be made of several hovering and moving parts. Overall everyone seemed unharmed though, albeit in different outfits than they started in. I checked on a couple of the older buildings, and none of them seemed in danger of falling down, so I pushed on towards the akuma.

I got to the Louvre to see an odd looking butler floating above the plaza. He was hunchbacked and wearing an oddly buttoned shirt with an open black jacket and fingerless gloves, and his weapon seemed to be a cross between a gilded pen and a clock hand. I noticed that he had to point his weapon at a target to change it and the people inside. If he directly pointed the clock hand at a person, however, the person would disappear before they even had a chance to notice. Chances are he sent them somewhere else in time.

“Hey Bugaboo.” Chat said, landing next to me. “You have a plan yet?”

“I have a partial plan,” I said. “This should be an easy akuma as long as we don’t get hit by the bolts he’s firing from the clock hand. I just don’t know what his motivation is. He might do something really unpredictable.”

“Got it.” Chat rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. “Any idea where the akuma is?”

“Yes,” I said confidently. I had been getting better at analyzing akumas, and at this point I was confident that I could almost always find the akumatized object. “The clock hand he’s using. It’s a shiny chrome and looks a bit like a pen. It’s at odds with the haphazard outfit he’s sporting.”

“That should be pretty easy to get. Easier than finding a brooch on an invisible girl anyway.” Chat grouched. He vaulted off the roof with his baton, and I followed him, moving towards the center of the plaza to be under the akuma.

The akuma noticed us once we got close, and landed in front of us. He gestured for us to come closer. “Listen closely, not for very much longer. I’ve got to keep control.”

“What?” I asked, and Chat was hopping in place next to me. I turned to him. “Well, you seem excited. Do you have any idea what’s going on?” We’ve been up against a lot of akumas, but this one seemed to be clinically insane.

“You’re Riff Raff, aren’t you?” Chat squealed. “From Rocky Horror Picture Show!”

“I’m Time Warp, a faithful handyman.” He said, bowing slightly.

Chat elbowed me. “He’s totally Riff Raff.”

“The void is calling, it’s time to go!” He said, throwing his arms up in the air. “You two are finally here, so you can get front row seats to the end of the world! And there’s nothing you can do to stop it!” A portal flickered into existence around his hands and sunk down around the three of us.


	2. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London Institute, November 1878

We fell out of the portal and into a small garden full of flowers and vines, surrounded on two sides by cobble walls and on the other two by tall bushes. We could hear noises from outside so Chat gave me a boost up to the top of the wall.

“Chat.” I said once I got a look. “You’ll probably want to see this for yourself.” Chat vaulted up to the top and kitty-sat next to me.

“Wow.” He said, without his puns for once. Wow was right. From what I could see it looked like we’d landed in Victorian London. I could see horse drawn carriages, vendors with their carts, ladies in full skirts and men in suits. The designer part of me wanted to just sit down and sketch out everything I could see, but we had an akuma to deal with.

“I think Time Warp brought us back to the 1870s, based on the clothing at least. This is amazing! Chronogirl could only go back a couple of minutes at a time, and she had to charge up first!” I said. We got off the wall so that we wouldn’t get spotted and cause any problems. “It might be because Time Warp wants to destroy time, while Chronogirl wanted to get revenge on her classmates and stop her watch from being destroyed.”

“That would make sense.” Chat said, twirling his baton in its short form absentmindedly. “What I find odd is that I can’t see Time Warp anywhere, I can’t even smell him. Shouldn’t he have tried to steal our miraculouses by now?”

“Yeah, that is off.” I said, and then a man in a parchment colored robe staggered into the garden through a break in the bushes. He fell down onto his face, revealing several open and bleeding wounds on his back. Several clockwork robots came in behind him, stopping when they entered the garden, looking at him and then at us.

“You think they’re the ones who killed him?” Chat asked, blinking in shock.

“Y-yeah.” I responded, and tried to clear my head. We had a job to do. “They must be connected to the akuma. I know I never learned about these things in my history class.” I threw out my yo-yo and wrapped it around the ankles of the nearest bot, and then threw it into a wall, making it shatter into a bunch of little pieces. We burst through the rest of the robots and through the gap in the hedge which opened up to what seemed to be the front of the church-like building.

It was quite a scene. A bunch more men in robes like the one we had seen before laid around a carriage. A human man in clothing made of a material not unlike Chat’s leather with blades thrust through his belt dragged a girl with hair shorn close to her head like a fever patient’s out of it. He easily picked her up as if she didn’t weigh more than a feather and carried her to the top of the steps and dove back into the fray, as more automatons were folding themselves out of the second carriage and adding to the chaos. A few other people in attire like the mans’, and what seemed to be two servants were around the courtyard fighting the automatons.

“These machines really are amazing.” Chat said, “Their joints move smoothly, and they don’t jerk when they move their legs. They seem to be made of bronze and gears, and they all seem to be working independently.” 

I laughed. “Well, if I ever thought that you might not have been a nerd, all my suspicions are gone now,” I said, snickering more as he pouted like a little kid. “They look like they’re trying to actually kill the occupants of this building, even though they are actually making a really good stand for themselves. I don’t think we’ve ever seen an akuma this violent before.” A steel bolt hit the wall next to me, and I traced it back to a bot that had a crossbow as an arm, and was notching another steel bolt, pointed directly at us. “My point exactly.”

“Well M’Lady, how about we help out here before they manage to get their point across to us, or anyone else for that matter.”

Chat went straight for the 10-foot tall beast that was bearing down on the man who had grabbed the girl before, leaving me to deal with the crossbow automaton that was standing on top of the second carriage. I ran over to it, and sprung over the carriage, wrapping up and slamming the automaton down on my landing. Unlike the previous one though, this one had lost an arm and a leg on its landing, but it still tried to attack me and didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon. I guess my luck had run out.

I jumped back to try and defend with my yoyo, but then a thin blade sunk into the chest of the automaton and it went limp. I looked up and saw the man standing above it, or rather the boy.

He looked like he was roughly my age. He also looked a lot like me, as if he was one of my ancestors. He had black hair and bright blue eyes with a mischievous glint. He looked dangerous with his long, thin blade in his hand, a sword in its sheath on his back, and several daggers were stuck into his belt. 

He leveled his blade at me, and he looked like he could kill me if I did anything to threaten him, especially with the fight still going on around us. “Who and what are you?” He asked. “You’re dressed rather oddly, but you don’t seem to be a demon. Are you a warlock of some sort, or one of the fae?”

I put my yo-yo back onto my hip and raised my hands so that he could see them. “I don’t know what you mean by warlock or fae, but I can assure you that I’m not a demon. My job is actually to purify akumas and cure their victims. I’m a superhero named Ladybug, and the blond in leather over there is Chat Noir, my partner.” As I said that Chat used cataclysm to destroy the monolith that he was fighting, making the whole thing fall in on itself. The teen gave me a pointed look that I roughly took as ‘that destructive menace is supposed to be good?’ and I paused. “He’s on our side, I promise!”

“Come back here!” I heard Chat yell, and I saw him chasing after an older woman who had a brunette thrown over her shoulder and looked like she was trying to get away in a carriage.

“Tessa!” The boy yelled and sprinted towards them at what seemed to be an inhuman speed. Neither of them were able to stop the old lady, the dark haired teen managed to grab the necklace the brunette was wearing, but the chain broke when he grabbed at it.

Three automatons focused in on the boys and ran towards them, but both Chat and the dark haired teen were frozen after watching the carriage get away. They were going to get attacked if they didn’t act soon, which it didn’t look like would happen. I called for my lucky charm and it dropped a letter opener into my hand. I looked around for what to do with it and the teen’s thin sword flashed polka dotted. I remembered that the teen had used his blade to pull apart the strips of metal since it could wedge itself between them, and I figured my letter opener could do the same thing.

I snuck up behind the automaton trying to get to Chat and stabbed my letter opener into its neck, prying the segments apart, and causing the head to fall to the ground with a loud clank. One of the others turned around to get me and I threw my makeshift blade into its chest, causing it to stagger back, then throwing my yo-yo out around it to crush its’ torso.

I looked over to the boys to see that they had teamed up, and by the looks of it, pounded the automaton into submission. We glanced around to see if there were any more automatons and saw the blond girl defenseless at the top of the stairs, a taloned automaton moving towards her.

“William Owen Herondale! Get over here right now or so help me!” she shrieked. Great, another bratty blonde. William ran towards her, jumping over the bodies of the men in parchment robes and broken automatons that littered the courtyard. The only remaining automaton was the one at the top of the steps, and I didn’t see any living men in parchment robes, just the six people in leather-like clothing and the two servants. These people were amazing fighters, which made me wonder what had happened to the robed men…

The blonde started to crawl towards William when the automaton lunged and sank a claw into her back. A teen with bright silver hair ran forwards and sunk the blade of his cane? staff? into the automaton’s back, rendering it motionless. That didn’t stop the attack, however, and the girl fell into William’s arms, who carefully laid her down on the steps. He took a metal rod out of his pocket and moved it towards her skin, but she shook her head adamantly against it. She yanked him so that she could speak to him, knocking the rod out of his hand, and everyone in the courtyard, including me and Chat, moved closer to hear what she was saying, the battle over.

“Will, you need to stop hating yourself and punishing yourself for what happened to your sister.” She started, looking paler and paler due to blood loss. “I always liked you more than Jem because of your attitude and the way you do what you want, but you’ve been taking it too far, pushing Tessa away the way you did, like some kind of playboy that we all know you aren’t. You aren’t just hurting yourself, you’re hurting everyone around you.”

“I promise I’ll try, Jessamine.” William said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

“All of you,” She spoke up a little, “Do not pity me. That’s the last thing I would want any of you to do. I know that you all hate me,” Everyone in the courtyard looked surprised, startled even, but no one moved to disrupt her again. “Charlotte,” She turned to a woman with brown hair. “Please don’t take out my dollhouse, and please protect Little Jessie. I want you to have something to remember me by, despite all the trouble I’ve caused for you.”

“I promise Jessamine. No one will touch your dollhouse except to dust it.” Charlotte said, resting her head on the red haired man’s shoulder, the man who had gotten Jessamine out of the carriage and to the top of the stairs and then returned to the fight assuming that she was safe. He looked like he blamed himself for what happened.

William looked devastated. “But what about Idris? Where is Mortmain hiding his army?”

Jessamine stared him in the eye. “You are a terrible Welshman.” She said, and then her eyes paled and her hand slipped off William’s shoulder. Everyone went still until Charlotte clapped her hands to get their attention.

“Gabriel, would you please carry Jessamine up to her room, and Will, you need to go wash up.” William and Gabriel nodded, and Charlotte turned to us. “Jem, Gideon, could you please escort these two to the sitting room?”

One of them walked over to me and bowed slightly before straightening up. “Are you going to cooperate? I don’t want to force a lady to do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“I’ll cooperate.” I said. “Chat will too.” I shot Chat the  _ don’t break anything or do anything or I will skin you _ look. Knowing him he would accidentally break something just by touching it. The two teens walked behind us and guided us to a nice sitting room with several windows and couches. I expected Chat to go and slouch down on one of the couches, but when he sat down next to me he looked as perfect as a little prince, albeit one wearing leather cat ears.

Charlotte came in a couple of minutes later wearing a beautiful tea dress, as was the style of the era. “That’s an amazing tea dress!” I told her, and she blushed. 

“It isn’t anything special.” She said. “What you’re wearing is rather  _ unique _ though.”

I picked at my ladybug outfit. “We come from a time period where girls can wear trousers, but this costume wasn’t my choice, and I honestly think it’s a bit revealing. I think Chat’s outfit is over the top, at least in my opinion, it matches how he acts though.”

“My costume is awesome!” Chat retorted, his tail swishing from side to side as his ring beeped. I looked over to see that it only had one pawprint left. He gave me a startled look. There was no way he would be able to hide with all the armed people around us, but at least them seeing wouldn’t jeopardize our identities. In the past no-one knows who we are, and we’d just be some random person that they wouldn’t even remember. Knowing that didn’t make me feel any better though.

An asian man with black short-spiked hair and yellow-green cat eyes walked into the room just as Chat detransformed. A flash of green went up and then Adrien Agreste was standing in the middle of the sitting room, and a little black cat was hovering over his shoulder, whining about cheese. Like any reasonable person I jumped up and scrambled over the couch to hide behind it. The asian man looked amused, but everyone else in the room looked confused and on guard. A couple of the teens had pulled out their blades.

“Adrien. Adrien Agreste CAN’T be Chat Noir. He’s so sweet and kind and perfect and flirty. THEY CAN’T BE THE SAME PERSON.” I mumbled from my position behind the couch. 

I could hear Chat’s, ADRIEN’S kwami snickering. “Kid, I think you just broke Ladybug.” I heard him say, and then the sound of said kwami getting snatched out of the air and stuffed into his shirt. I guess that’s why he always wore it.

I took a couple of deep breaths and came out from behind the couch. I looked at Adrien and waved weakly. Then my earrings beeped shrilly and I detransformed. Tikki flew out of my earrings and into my face. 

“We don't have time to delicately work around your identities. This isn't the ideal way or place for this to happen, but it needed to and you two trust each other enough that I thought it would be fine.” Tikki explained, folding her tiny arms. 

Well,  _ I _ definitely feel fine. I looked over at Adrien to see if he was handling it any better to see him rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the floor. “Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the nice, shy, kind, sweet girl that sits behind me in class has flung me halfway across Paris and used me as a weapon.” My face flushed. Did he really think about me like that?

The Asian man stepped towards us and put a hand on his hip. “As entertaining as this is, why are there two miraculous wielders in London now?” He spoke directly to Tikki and Plagg, he must have met them before. I could tell that now meant something different to him than what it meant to us. He had a sense of being much older than a human could be around him. 

“Magnus!” Plagg exclaimed and flew over to him, and Magnus cupped him in his hands, nuzzling him with his cheek. 

Adrien looked confused. He leaned over to me and said “All I've ever seen Plagg be excited about before is cheese. I've never seen him be happy to see a person before.” I snickered.

Tikki said hello to Magnus, and they started reminiscing about the past, going back hundreds of years, and something that made it sound like Magnus was a wielder of the black cat miraculous, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. “What are you? All of you? You all have an odd feeling, aura, or something.” I waved my hands as I explained, as if that would help anyone understand what I was saying. 

Magnus, Will and Gabriel laughed. Magnus raised his hand and blue flames danced across his fingertips. “You’re a very clever girl. Tikki must be very proud of you.” Tikki nodded. “I’m a warlock, a son of a demon and a human. The rest of the people in this room have the blood of the angels in their veins, which makes them  _ think _ that they’re better than the rest of us. We aren’t all that different from you, your powers just come from objects instead of your body.”

“You’re much more powerful than anyone in this room.” Plagg interjected. “The miraculouses are more powerful than almost all other types of magic.”

“So why are you here?” Will asked. “It sounds like something must have happened.”

“An akuma attacked Paris and created a ‘time portal’ or something.” My voice shook as I spoke. “He brought us here, but we haven't seen him at all.” 

Adrien moved his arms so that they were around my shoulders. “It's going to be okay M’Lady.” I leaned back into him. 

“What's an akuma?” Magnus asked. Tikki flew up and whispered something in his ear, and Magnus nodded. “Thank you.” She must not have wanted the other people in the room to hear her. 

“I know you two will be able to defeat him, once you find him. I'll always be there if you need me, and trust me I'll be around for a while.” His eyes twinkled. Maybe he was an immortal, or something close to it at least. 

I noticed Gabriel staring at Adrien, and I glanced over at him to see that he was starting to disappear around the edges, and a quick glance to my hands told me that the same thing was happening to me. 

Will grabbed my arm and shoved something into my hand. Tessa's necklace, a clockwork angel. 

“I can't accept this.” I told him, and he shook his head. 

“Tessa would want you to have it. It'll protect you.” He said and he smiled. It was a broken smile of someone that had lost their true love. 

“You will find her.” I said, and I gave him a hug. We started to fade out more and the last thing I saw was Jem falling down and Will rushing to his side. 


	3. No You Can't Keep A T-Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage Land, Summer 2008

“Luke, are you sure that our people are in there? That’s a skrull ship.” Ms. Marvel said, looking at the scene in front of her.

“What’s the worst that can happen Danvers?” Iron Man responded, though from a short distance away.

“We could be attacked by a battalion of skrulls.” She responded.

“Well I’m opening this, unless there are any more objections?” Luke Cage responded, and moved to rip the door off the skrull transport.

He stopped when he saw the lights in Iron Man's armor go out, and reached out to grab him before he fell to the ground. Ms. Marvel took out her communicator and tried to call the helicarrier as the Cube and the Raft lose power. 

At the same time that she took out her communicator a perfect copy of Susan Storm walked into the Baxter Building and into Dr. Richards lab, opening a portal to the Negative Zone that created a vacuum that sucks up the building and several blocks around it.

Luke put Iron Man gently down on the ground, and ripped the door off the skrull ship.

<><><><><><><><>

We rematerialized in a tropical forest made up of odd trees on what looked like it must have been an island. I took a step forwards and tripped, and Adrien leaned forwards to catch me before my face hit the sand.

"You have to be careful, M'Lady," He said. "I'm not always going to be here to catch you."

"I'm still not used to you being here." I said, and Adrien looked confused. _I've been rebuffing your advances as Chat all year, while I sit in class and fall in love with you all over again!_ I thought, and I saw Adrien turn bright red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"  
"Yup." Adrien turned an even deeper red. "You really thought of me that way? I thought you hated me because of the gum thing. You never talk to me, and you always avoid eye contact."

I swatted an oversized bug. "I did all of that because I had a huge crush on you! I just never had the guts to ask you out." I mumbled the last part. Honestly now it seems like the dumbest thing I could have gotten worked up over.

"Well M'Lady, would you go out on a date with me once we deal with this annoying akuma?" Adrien asked, bowing to kiss my hand. His blush still hadn't really gone away.

"Of course!" I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug, not caring when I heard Plagg complain from inside Adrien's shirt. "But right now we have to deal with the akuma. Do you have any idea where we might be now?"

"I can't really tell, but these trees look prehistoric. You think there might be any dinosaurs?" Adrien asked, his eyes bright at the idea of dinos.

"I really hope we haven't gone back to prehistoric times. Who knows what we could mess up."

We heard a loud metal sound. "That doesn't sound prehistoric. It sounds like something metal being ripped apart." Adrien said, and we started heading towards the source of the noise. We skirted around several native animals, and we started to really question where we were when we saw what looked like Tarzan playing with triceratops.

We left the forest and went onto a beach to see something that looked like it was out of the comic books that Alya loves.

There was a man in high-tech armor lying on the ground, and looking like he couldn't move. There was a woman talking into some type of holographic phone that bore a striking resemblance to Majestia, and the was a man standing next to some kind of spaceship, the door ripped off in his hand.

They saw us almost immediately, and the Majestia look-a-like hung up her call and walked towards us while the man went into the spaceship.

"I'm Ms. Marvel, I'm going to take you home, but what are you kids doing here?" She asked. I looked over to Adrien, who shrugged.

"We were fighting an akuma named Time Warp who sent us back through time. We're the heroes that protect Paris in 2017." I explained, and she looked concerned.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of any heroes being based out of France and I've definitely never heard of akumas." She said.

"I guess we'll just have to prove it then." Adrien said, smirking. We looked each other in the eye and transformed at the same time.

Ms. Marvel didn't even bat an eyelash, only saying "Well I guess that proves you're human, I've never seen a skrull with that powerset. But who are you two?"

"I'm Chat Noir, and this beauty," I whacked his arm. Wrong place and definitely wrong time. "is my  _ amazing _ partner Ladybug."

"When are we? And where are we? It looks like we're in the land of the dinosaurs." I asked.

"We're in the Savage Land in 2007." She looked at our blank faces and continued. "It's an island near Antarctica that was created as a game preserve for aliens millennia ago. I'm here with my team to see if any of the occupants of that ship are my allies, as many of them have been switched out for skrulls." We nodded, it made a sort of sense.

"Danvers! There's a bunch of escapees in here!" The man called out.

"I'll be over in a couple!" She called back, and then looked to us. "That man is Luke Cage, and the armored one is Iron Man. The skrulls sent a virus into his system, and we're hoping he'll be able to boot it up from the inside so that Luke doesn't have to tear it off him. We can't really do anything for him though, even the servos are powered down, so we can't even put him in a more comfortable position."

"What's going on here?" I asked, growing more concerned.

"You never learned about any of this in history class or something?" She said, and we shook our heads. "We discovered a couple weeks ago that two alien races have been fighting over our solar system, wanting to take it over in order to use it as a wormhole jump station. Unfortunately that would cause the destruction of the Sun. We also discovered that the skrulls have been replacing people all over the planet. Many people have been in power, in spy organizations, or on the teams of superheroes, which  means that we can't even trust each other. That’s where that escape pod came from.”

"That's terrible." I said, thinking about the akumas. "I know how you feel. The enemy we face uses civilians, our friends, and turns them into supervillains. He finds them when they're at their weakest and forces power and control onto them. Our entire class has been akumatized at one point or another."

"I think the worst one was probably Dessinateur." Chat pouted.

"Wait, you were jealous!" I started laughing and Chat glared at me.

"I was not." He said, and I didn't believe him at all. That was the only reason he would have been fighting like that.

We watched as Luke took a bunch of prisoners off the ship and brought them all out to the beach. None of them seemed to have any serious injuries, so I guess that's something. Besides one man that looked like a blue Rougarou they all looked completely normal, even though they must all have something special about them. Ms. Marvel went up to the group and asked us to shadow her as she asked them all questions. She seemed to want to teach us, and we weren't going to say no.

While she was asking around, we looked at the people sitting in a semi-circle. They were all fiddling with something or other. One of the women was making reddish lights dance around her hands, and a boy that looked to be around our age was hanging upside down from a tree, looking perfectly at home.

Ms. Marvel walked up to a blond guy and started poking him. "Where did your hammer go? Did the skrulls take it? A version of you has been walking around DC for months now waving a hammer that looks exactly like yours."

The blond guy struck a regal pose. "No one else on this planet is worthy of wielding Mjolnir, you of all people know that's a fact." He stuck out one of his hands and stood there. And stood there. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"He looks really dumb." Chat whispered, and I laughed. Then something whooshed past my face and into his hand. I brushed my hair out of my face and saw that a hammer had flown into his hand.

"Whoa!" Chat exclaimed. "That's awesome! How can you do that?"

"I'm of Asgard young man," He responded. "This hammer, Mjolnir was forged for I, Thor, in the mighty dwarven furnaces of Svartálfaheimr, and can only be lifted by those who are worthy."

"I still don't believe that!" Ms. Marvel complained.

"Can I try?" Chat asked, and Thor dropped it so that Chat could try.

Chat reached for the hammer and tried to pick it up but couldn't, I could see the muscles straining in his arms. His hands slipped and he fell backwards onto his butt. I started to laugh and then he gave me a look. I wrapped one hand around the handle and picked it up, resting it on my shoulder.

"That wasn't so hard. Am I really that much stronger than you Chat?" I looked at Chat to see that he looked shocked. I looked around and saw that everyone around us was looking at me almost like I was a god, except for the actual god who was snickering at everyone else's faces. "What?"

"We have never seen anyone but you and Thor pick up that hammer. People with all kinds of abilities have tried, but not even people that we would deem 'worthy' have been able to make it budge, much less pick it up easily and put it on their shoulder." The blue furry man said. "I've tried running tests on it in the past, but I've never been able to tell what controls whether or not you can lift it."

I gently put the hammer down on the ground. Holding it felt like I was waving something in front of everyone else.

Chat wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and hugged me. "I always knew you were  _ purr _ fect M'Lady, in every way possible."

"Are you guys all sure that's the only way? That it isn't just some byproduct of my powers? I'm not anything special, or really worthy of anything." I said, and the blue furred man shrugged.

"As I said, I've run every test I can think of on it, so it's the only viable conclusion. 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'." He said.

"Is it so hard to think of yourself as being special buginette?" Chat asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I'm just a normal girl with a normal life outside of the mask. I'm a klutz who is always late to class. You've seen me. I'm really just the average girl."

"No you aren't." Chat said. "On top of your classwork and heroing you are also an amazing designer, and the class president! You follow your passions and instincts in a way that I could never hope to do, especially with my father." He started to tear up. "Never doubt yourself buginette. You are amazing."

"Thank you so much, Chat!" I said, blushing. I could hear some of the heroes around us cooing, but I ignored them. We sat down and he put his head into my lap, looking up and begging for pets. I gave him a look, but then I reached down and scratched behind his ear, and he started to purr. Silly cat.

“Do you purr outside of the catsuit?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Chat said. “I’ve never had any reason to.” I felt bad for asking, and I frowned. “Don’t worry M’Lady! Now I have you, except for the fact that you stopped petting me.” He pouted, and I fell backwards laughing. 

“How could that have happened?” I said between giggles, and I went back to petting him. A few minutes later a T-rex wandered by, sticking to the edge of the trees. Chat got up and started slinking towards it as if it were prey. He crept out to it and stood in front of it, analysing whether or not it would be a threat to me. The last time we saw one it had been Animan and I had jumped into his mouth and given poor Chat a heart attack. The only reason he let me go was that our timers were about to pop. The T-Rex leaned down and started to nuzzle Chat’s head, blowing his hair out of place. He reached up and stroked the dinosaur’s nose, and it let out a happy sound that sounded a bit like a hum.

“He likes me!” Chat exclaimed happily, rubbing the dinosaurs nose more and leaning onto him. I guess it’s good to see that he wasn’t permanently traumatized by Animan. “Can we bring him home? I bet Seymour would love to live in my house.” Chat asked, sending his trademarked kitten eyes at me, which I’ve had a lot of practice with ignoring. I don’t know if I could ignore Adrien doing them though.

“What would your dad say if you brought him home?” I asked from where I was sitting, running my fingers under the sand. 

“I could always hide him at your place.” Chat retorted.

“Above a bakery? In my small room that’s right above my parents?” I asked, raising my eyebrow. Chat shrugged, giving up, but kept petting Seymour’s nose, looking like a disgruntled little cat.

“You guys are so adorable!” A woman with blond hair coo’d. “I wish I could be like that with my husband, but his head’s always stuck in his work.” Most of the group nodded in agreement. “So when’s the wedding?”

"Susan! A brown haired woman exclaimed, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"That leather does look good though." A woman with a weapon like Chat's said. "I should get Hunter an outfit like that."

Susan whacked the woman's arm. "I'm sorry. I just noticed how comfortable you two seem to be with each other, I assumed you must be in love."

"We are!" Chat exclaimed, running over from Seymour to throw his arms around me, and his tail wrapped around my leg possessively.

"We've been a bit of a mess, as I've been in love with Chat's civilian identity since the day after we met, and he's been flirting with me since the day we met, though it can be a bit confusing as to whether or not he actually means it."

Chat spun me to face him. "You doubt me M’Lady?" He asked, and looked over my face. "I have  _ never _ lied to you, especially about my feelings. I’ve swore to love the person under the mask since the day that you stood up against Papillon even though it was clear that you were terrified by him. I really do love you M’Lady.”

“Silly minou.” I said, leaning into his shoulder. A portal opened up under us, and we started to disappear. 


	4. Gaining Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greenwich Village, NYC, 2015

We landed on a street in a modern looking city. Cars rushed around us and we could hear people on their phones. Time Warp waved at us from one of the low rooftops and jumped away. I swung up and followed him with Chat on my heels. Time Warp was really fast, teleporting past obstacles and over the gaps between the roofs so that he could keep ahead.

He landed on top of a gothic house with a large circular window crossed by arching bars. He put out his hand and zapped open a portal in the night sky. We could see through the portal, and it looked like outer space, with little planets and debris floating around. It looked peaceful, and I wondered if Time Warp had made a mistake, but then I saw a being move into view who's face looked like someone put a mask on burning flame.

"What's your goal?" I yelled at Time Warp over the winds that had started to come out of the portal. A hand reached of the portal and landed on the street with a thud.

"The darkness is calling!" He yelled back. "They took everything from me, my acting gig, my college funds, my life! I'm going to destroy their world so that they can know what it feels like!"

"Another crazy one, huh?" Chat said, and I nodded. We would have to fight him head on, we wouldn't be able to reason with him.

“Don’t you want our miraculous?” I asked Time Warp, and he shrugged his shoulders.

“His voice stopped the first time I went through one of the portals.” He responded. “Maybe I’ll get them, but I have no real desire to.”

Time Warp leaped away as the rest of the being came through the portal, and the wind suddenly stopped as it looked up at the house that Time Warp had been standing on. He turned around a moment later and started walking towards the Empire State building, a small army of stone monsters coming out of the portal behind him to follow him.

“What do you think we should do? I’ve never seen anything like this before. This guy doesn’t seem to get his power from an object.” I said. “This feels more like how those robots felt in London.”

“Maybe there are other heroes in this reality, like how there were in the other two.” Chat said, and I shook my head.

“We can’t rely on that.” I said. “We’re going to have to try to deal with him by ourselves.”

“Got it.” Chat’s eyes narrowed when he looked at the being that seemed to be in command. “If you can distract the one in front, I think I could do something about the rest.”

“It’s worth a shot.” I said. I swung out in front of the huge monster and landed on the street in front of it. I cast out my yoyo to try to wrap it around his legs and trip him, but my yoyo passed through his legs and he grabbed the yoyo string and threw me into a wall.

Chat wasn't doing much better. He was trying to use his baton to fight them off but it was to no real point. Even if he knocked a couple of them down, more would just come up in their place.

I saw purple lightning fork from the house that Time Warp had been standing on, and a man walked out the front door, his cape swishing back and forth behind him.

"Dormammu!" He bellowed, and the monster I was trying to fight turned around to face him. "You know that you don't belong here, that you aren't allowed to be here so I'm giving you one chance to go back to the Negative Zone by yourself!"

"Strange!" Dormammu roared and charged the man in the cloak, who raised his hands and said something under his breath. A vortex opened under Dormammu and his army, sending them back to wherever they came from.

He walked over to us and gave us a quick once-over.  "Superheroes? Miraculous wielders I'm guessing." He said and then gestured for me and Chat to follow him into his house. We walked behind him into some kind of entry hall. It seemed like it was too big to be inside the house, and there were all kinds weird objects on pedestals. One of them had a box that had odd tentacles coming out of it, but when they reached out they banged into what looked like a force field of some sort.

"Who are you?" I asked, and he turned around.  
"I'm the Sorcerer Supreme of this dimension, Doctor Strange." He said. "I take care of most of the supernatural events on this plane of reality, and a couple others."   
"Wow." Chat said. "That sounds awesome!"  
"That sounds like a lot of responsibility." I said, and the man nodded.

"You're the Ladybug, correct?" He said, then continued. "I trust that you must know a lot about responsibility then, though it seems like you're still a bit green around the edges, as is your partner, the Black Cat."

"We first got our miraculous a year ago." I said. "We've been fighting akumas, which are caused by the Butterfly miraculous, for a bit more than a year now."

"I presume that's what caused you to be sent here." He said. "What is this 'akuma' doing?"

"He just seems to be jumping around and trying to change historic events." Chat said. "I heard him say that he was going to 'destroy their world so that they can know what it feels like', whatever that means."

"I've heard of being with that type of power. They bounce around and try to destroy time without much of a goal." Doctor Strange said. "It sounds like he can't aim where he's going though, which makes it easier for you. He should have some sort of cool down period between his jumps, so when that happens you should have a chance to grab him and take him out. The one thing that I'd warn you about would be that if he manages to make it to the end of the world there's a pretty high chance that he could destroy not only your universe but all the surrounding ones as well, including this one."

"Is there any way that you think we could find him?" I asked, and Strange shook his head.

"Your type of magic is notoriously hard to track, maybe Black Cat would be able to sniff him out, but there isn't much more that can be done."

"How do you know all this stuff? Are there wielders in this dimension too?" Chat asked.

Doctor Strange smiled and tapped a weird eye thing that seemed to be holding his cloak together. He took it off and put it in Chat’s hands. "Every Sorcerer Supreme has to be aware of the major magics in every dimension, and yours are very unique. The Eye of Agamotto was actually given to me by the Sorcerer Supreme of your dimension, a man named Fu if I remember correctly? He said that it was created as something to augment the powers of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous, and that if you ever came through I was to pass it off to you. He also told me to tell you that it was part of a set of five powers that you could wield, though you would have to learn to over time and practice."

Our hands started to disappear and Doctor Strange spoke up again. "That nice piece you have around your neck is another of the miraculous stones that Fu told me about. Where did you get it?"

I raised my hand to the clockwork angel. "A man gave it to me in Victorian England even though we failed to save someone he cared about. He said that she would have wanted me to have it, that it would protect me."

Doctor Strange nodded as we were about to disappear. "That sounds about right."


	5. Into Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mansion of Night, Tartarus, 2017

We reappeared in pure darkness with chains around our wrists, holding our arms above our heads,

"Who are you?" We heard a girl call out from in front of us.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir." I called back. "We're heroes from Paris."  
"Superheroes? Really?" A male voice asked, and then I heard what sounded like someone muttering at him and kicking him lightly in the ribs.

"Chat where are we?" I asked, and he laughed. Cocky cat.

"I forgot you can’t see in the dark.” He said and I could hear him shake his chains as he looked around. "It looks like we're in some kind of dungeon."

"That sorta makes sense. Maybe Time Warp was trying to trap us." I said, and then I remembered the other two people in the room with us. "What are you two doing in here?" I called over, unsure of how far away they were. "Is this a jail of some sort?"

"This isn't a jail, at least not in the normal meaning of the word. This is the Mansion of Night. We escaped Nyx about a year ago after we fell into Tartarus, and I guess she held a grudge against us." The girl said. "I'd guess that we've been here for about half a day, but time is hard when there isn't anything changing around you."

"Nyx?" Chat asked, "Like the greek goddess? Those are real?"

"Yup." The boy said. "I'm Percy, and I'm a son of Poseidon. My girlfriend Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Pretty much all myths are true. We bumped into the Kane siblings that hosted egyptian gods a couple of months ago, and had to deal with a guy that was trying to combine greek and egyptian magic. Also, one of Annabeth's cousins is a son of Frey, and a member of Odin's einherji army for Ragnarok."

"Cool!" Chat said. "We met Thor a couple of time jumps ago, and Ladybug easily lifted his hammer!" I could practically hear their jaws hit the ground.

"Chat? How about you get us out of our shackles now?" I asked as I felt my face heating up, grateful for the darkness hiding my blush.

I heard him call out "Cataclysm!" and then I heard bits of metal hit the floor. He stood in front of me and reached up, using one of his claws as a lockpick to open my cuffs. He opened them and I stumbled forwards a couple of steps into his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and held one of my hands in his other paw.

"How about I guide you, do you trust me?" Chat asked and I got struck by a sense of deja-vu from the Climatika incident when she knocked out the lights in the studio building and Chat led us out to the roof.

"Of course." I said and Chat helped me over to Annabeth and Percy, then quickly opened their cuffs. Once he got Percy's wrists free though a flash of bright green light went up and we no longer had anyone that could see in the dark. "Plagg!" I heard Adrien complain and then I could see Plagg's eyes glowing softly in the dark. Adrien took a piece of camembert out of his pocket and Plagg dove to grab it.

"How are we going to get out of here without night vision?" Annabeth asked.

"Hopefully I can summon something that can help." I said. "Lucky charm!" A hiking head lamp fell into my hands.  _ Thank you Tikki. _

I put it on and turned it on and the lamp let out a bright red light that illuminated the whole room we were in. We opened the door, which was oddly left unlocked, and Percy peeked his head out into the hallway.

"All clear." He whispered and we crept out of the room and into the hall. it stretched out as far as we could see in both direction. We decided to turn left and walked until we hit another intersection, deciding to turn left again. At the end of the hall we could see a set of huge doors.

"That was way too easy!" Percy said as we were standing in front of the doors. "Nothing's attacked us or anything."

We waited a beat and then we could hear the unmistakable sound of something approaching us, fast.

"You just had to say it." Adrien said, transforming. He kicked open the doors to reveal that they led to a cliff, the nearest land being on the other side of a canyon.

"There's no way that one of the powers Strange was talking about was flight? Is there?" Chat asked, and the Eye of Agamotto appeared pinned to his chest. A pair of wings sprouted on his back, then mine, and I could feel the headlamp dissolving as they appeared. We both experimentally drifted off the ground for a second, then grabbed Percy and Annabeth and shot out over the canyon.

We landed safely on the other side and looked back to see an angry looking lady glaring at us. We ran away from the edge and hid behind a rock outcropping.

"Is there anyone that we could go to for help?" I asked.

“I don’t think so.” Annabeth said. “No-one would ever want to come to Tartarus. We’re two of the only three demigods that have escaped Tartarus in living memory, and we wouldn’t be able to find the person that helped us last time, we’d need a Titan or some other monster to lead us, and none of them would ever help us.”

“Is there any way that we could get out by ourselves?” I asked, and Annabeth thought about it.

“The Doors of Death are free, so the only way we’d be able to find them and get out would be to wander around and hope that they appear near us. Thanatos tries to send the doors to the people that need them, but they’ve never been perfect.” She said.

“The Doors of Death?” Chat asked. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. It’s the door that lets things out of Tartarus and out into the ‘normal’ world, but if you get stuck between the planes of existence you’ll essentially be destroyed, but that’s really the only catch.” Annabeth said, clearly trying to calm Chat down, however that just made him twitchier. I put my arm around him and pulled him into a hug, his tail subconsciously wrapping around one of my legs for comfort.

“We’re going to be  _ fine _ .” I said. “We’ve faced so much worse than this. Nothing can be worse than attack pigeons, right?”

He shivered. “That’s true for sure. So our plan is just to walk around until we find the Doors of Death?”

“Pretty much.” Annabeth said. “They move randomly and there isn’t really any place that they’re more likely to show up.”

We started walking in a random direction, passing by several hordes of monsters until we came across something that looked like a spirit of death, that bowed to Chat and then ran away. We stared at it, and then kept walking. It was obvious that staying in one place was going to do much more harm than good. 

We walked out onto what looked like a rocky plain with deathly sharp rocks poking out of the ground when we found the Doors of Death. They were standing in front of one of the spires, looking like the doors that an elevator would have on a fancy building.

Annabeth noticed me staring. “They’re a replica of the ones on the Empire State building elevator that goes to Mount Olympus.”

“Why haven’t we had to fight any monsters?” Percy asked. “That doesn’t seem right.” 

“That might be because of my luck.” I said.

“We can use all the luck we can get.” Annabeth said. “I just realized a problem though, two of us will have to stand on this side of the door to make sure the other pair gets to the overworld, who’s going to do it?”

“We will.” I said, and Chat nodded next to me. “We’re going to disappear sooner or later, and we don’t have any obligations in this world, we’re not from here. You guys have to get back though.”

Annabeth looked between the two of us and sighed. “You two are too much like us you know, and that isn’t always a good thing.”

“Wait a sec,” Percy said rooting around in his pockets, turning up weird things like gold coins and a pen, until he found what he wanted, a dog whistle that looked like it was made of ice. “Stygian ice whistle. If you use this we’ll come running, wherever you are. You’ll have both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter behind you.” He gave to Chat, who put it in one of the pockets on his costume.

I could see Annabeth analysing us. “What are the angel and pin you two are wearing?” She asked.

“They’re things that are supposed to augment our powers, at least that’s what we were told.” I said, and she reached up to take something off her necklace. 

“I think this belongs with them.” She said, holding out a red coral pendant. “I don’t know why, but I have an intuition about it.” I took it and put it on the chain with the clockwork angel.

“You guys should get going.” Chat called out, pointing at the horizon, where a bunch of monsters were coming towards us. I hugged Annabeth and then she and Percy stepped into the elevator. Chat and I pushed the buttons and the door closed and we could hear the rumbling of the motor. We started to phase in and out of existence, and we heard the doors ding right before we disappeared.


	6. A Vulture Goddess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London, Modern Day

Sadie ran out of the graveyard, still tingling where Anubis had kissed her before he disappeared. She ran with her friends to the nearest Tube station, and they rode it to the Waterloo station, trying to get to the River Thames, as the gods possessing her grandparents would be at their weakest over running water.

They got as far as getting off the tube and running to the center room before Babi and Nekhbet caught up with them. Sadie summoned her staff from the Duat and turned to face the gods that had possessed her Gran and Gramps, moving Liz and Emma behind her in the process. 

We fell out of the air and landed(splatted) on a big clock in the middle of a train station. On one side of the room we could see what looked like a baboon-man and a vulture-woman. On the other side there was a girl with bright highlights in her hair and a staff protecting two other girls.

The girl drank something and grimaced at the taste and then straightened up to glare at me, Chat, and the weird creatures behind us. “Are you afraid of me and needed to call for reinforcements?” She yelled and the baboon roared back.

“We aren’t reinforcements for anyone!” I yelled to the girl and she raised her staff.

“N’dah!” She called out, and all of the things on the stands around her shot out to attack us. I used my yoyo to knock all the flying items out of the way and landed in front of the girl.

“We aren’t the enemy!” I said as she tried to attack Chat, most of her attacks just getting blocked by his baton. 

“Then who are you?” She asked, slowing down her strikes at Chat, while random consumer products still attacked the beings on the other side of the station.

“We’re heroes that protect Paris, just not in this dimension.” I said quickly. “I promise that we aren’t here to hurt you! We didn’t even try to be here! He did it!” I pointed to Time Warp, who had been tip-toeing up the stairs. He looked back at me and then sprinted up the stairs, faster than I would be able to follow him in this mess. 

The girl suddenly stopped fighting and slammed her staff into the ground, calling out “Sun-ah!”, and then she fell to the ground exhausted.

Chat and I both looked at each other startled as both of our transformations were knocked off of us. The girl looked between us and shrugged from where she’d collapsed to the ground.

“I guess you were telling the truth.” She said and she used her staff to push herself back to her feet, waving off her friends who looked worried. “We should get out of here.”

“What’s your name?” Adrien asked. “If we get in another fight it would be easier if we had something to call you.”

The girl smiled. “Usually I don’t give my name to strangers, magical vulnerabilities and all that. Though since you seem to be who you say you are, you’re trustworthy I guess. My name’s Sadie Kane.”

“Kane? Percy said something about someone with your name hosting egyptian gods.” I said.

“Seaweed brain. I’m going to pound him to a pulp if I ever see him again.” Sadie mumbled under her breath, along with a bunch of curses in a language that I’d never heard. “Yes, I have hosted Isis,  and she’s the source of my magic. So who are you two?”

“I’m Ladybug, and this is my partner Chat Noir.” I said as we both called our transformations back. “Do you have a plan for dealing with whatever those things are? They don't seem friendly."

"They're gods." Sadie replied and she started shoving her friends up the stairs. "We have to get them above running water so that I can send them back to where they came from. It weakens their hold on this plane of reality. Just try not to hurt them, they possessed my grandparents. I don't think any of the damage will stay, but,"

"Got it." Chat said, and he started spinning his staff to deflect the random stuff that the baboon tried to throw at us.

Sadie shoved her friends aboveground and ran in the direction of a bridge over the Thames, not stopping for anything, be it pedestrians or cars. When we got to the middle of the bridge Sadie reached into her bag and brought out a bunch of random stuff, like a clump of wax and a couple amulets.

"Can you hold them off for a few minutes?" She asked. "I have a guess at how to do this, but it'll take time."

"I guess so." I said, watching the forms of the gods standing by the edge of the bridge. The stepped onto it and we saw their forms flicker as if they weren't truly there. "You said something about running water before?" I asked and Sadie looked up from where she had been writing something on the ground with a piece of chalk.

"Yeah. They're being pushed into the Duat, all rivers run into it. The closer they are to it the weaker they're gonna be." She said, and turned back to what she was writing.

Chat looked at me. "Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking,  _ please _ ."

"I probably am." I said, and a necklace appeared, holding Annabeth's coral pendant on a crimson chain.

Chat groaned and followed me as I ran and shoved the vulture into the water, Chat doing the same to the baboon. We both jumped off the bridge and opaque flippers formed around our feet as we hit the water.

We kept the gods beneath the surface while Sadie worked, which was much easier than it had seemed while we were in the train station or on the bridge. Their forms kept flickering back and forth, though when they were human they were unresponsive.

We heard Sadie shout above us and then a light went up around the two gods. They reverted back to being normal people, and Chat and I grabbed them and brought them back up to the bridge.

We landed just as what looked like a portal made out of sand opened next to Sadie. She didn't even look up from what she was doing as two teenaged boys jumped through it and landed next to her. "About time." She said as she smudged out the rest of what she'd written.

"We got here as fast as we could." One of them retorted, putting his sword into a holder on his hip.

Sadie glared at him and then turned to us. "The annoyance is my brother, Carter." She said, waving vaguely at the boy with the sword. She pointed at the other teen and said, "This is Walt. He's our resident charm maker." She stared at him for a second and Chat elbowed me, wearing a gleeful grin. He slunk over to the two of them and put his arms around their shoulders.

"So what's up with you two?" He asked, and the both blushed a fierce red.

Carter came over to stand next to me, and looked shocked. "I've been trying to get the two of them to admit it for  _ weeks _ and a random guy in a leather cat costume gets them to fess up in seconds?" He said, and I shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better he's completely oblivious when someone's in love with him." I said. "I honestly don't think he realized that I had a crush on him for a year when I was sitting behind him in class. Do you have anyone?"

"I do, I just have to find her." He said, and he laughed at my confused look. "Thanks for what you did. There's no way that we would have been able to get over here fast enough from Brooklyn to help her."

"No problem." I said. "We're chasing down our own problem as it is, and he's been dragging us between time periods and dimensions for a while now. We've been trying to help with whatever comes up when we travel, as most of the time we don't even  _ see _ him, much less get a chance to stop him."

Carter took a stylus out of his bag and wrote a symbol on my palm. "If you ever need us for the final battle or whatever, just tap the symbol a couple times, and we'll come." He said, and pulled me into a hug.

Sadie tapped my shoulder and held out a pendant in the shape of another egyptian hieroglyph. She gave my palm a disapproving glance. "Since Carter's magic has been known to sometimes be on the fritz," she ignored her brother's protests, "I have an amulet that matches this one. We can communicate through them, and it should protect you."

"Thank you." I said, and looked over to where Chat was talking to Walt. I tapped him on the shoulder as we started to disappear, and Chat gave Walt a look I couldn't quite decipher, at least until he put in his last thought as we left.

"Girls love puns!"


	7. No Man's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Man’s Land, France, 1914

We appeared in what looked like a war trench. A few meters away from us Time Warp had started climbing up a ladder to get to the surface. We moved to follow him, but a soldier stepped in our way.

"You kids shouldn't be here." He said. "And what in the world are you wearing?"

"We're superheroes and we're trying to capture the villain that is literally running away behind you!” I said, and the soldier turned around just as Time Warp pulled himself up and out of sight.

"Yeah, I'm going to take you to my supervising officer. He'll try to get you back home." The soldier said, and he started dragging us down the trench. I looked down one of the side passages to see a woman wearing some kind of metal tiara talking to a man with a rifle over his shoulder.

A machine gun fired over our heads and I spun my yoyo to protect me and Chat. I looked over to the man and woman who were clearly arguing about something to see that the woman hadn’t even flinched when the shots went off. The firing stopped and she kept talking, unfazed.

"We cannot leave without helping them." She was saying. "These people are dying."

We crept closer, figuring that we could help, when she exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?"

"This is No Man's Land, Diana. That means no man can cross it, alright. This battalion has been here for nearly a year and they barely gained an inch. This is not something you can cross. It's not possible." The man said, gesturing for her to stay. "We can't save everyone in this war. This is not what we came here to do."

She bent her head and put on a tiara that went around her brow. "No." She said, "But it's what I'm going to do." She walked towards one of the ladders that rose to the surface, shrugging off her jacket to reveal the battle armor she was wearing under it.She climbed the ladder, dropping her jacket off her shoulders, and pulled herself up onto the surface. One of the German soldiers shot at her, and she raised her wrist and deflected the bullet with a gauntlet, hardly flinching. A commander yelled, and more of the soldiers opened fire with their rifles. She started running, deflecting all the bullets shot at her with her gauntlets, as if she was knocking aside foam balls.

The man she had been talking to stood watching her, and then yelled "She's taking all the fire, let's go!" and got up onto the surface with a small band of men who didn't really look like soldiers. The commanders kept the rest of their men in the trenches, and Chat and I moved to follow the band on the top.

We watched as someone shot off a mortar, and she took her shield off her back and knocked it to the side, letting it explode harmlessly. She only stopped when they opened up fire with machine guns, and crouched down low, deflecting the blows. The men took positions behind some of the rubble and started firing, picking off the enemy soldiers one by one. One threw a grenade, giving her an opening to run straight into the enemy trench. The allied soldiers yelled and ran across No Man's Land, tearing into the trench and taking out all the Germans present.

The flowed around us, paying us no mind. It was amazing to watch. Of course we had heard war stories from World War I, but to be in the middle of it was something completely different.

We hung back slightly, watching the soldiers fight, emboldened by the woman that had led the charge. Chat elbowed me lightly and whispered, "She's Wonder Woman, isn't she? We were learning about World War I last week after one of the akuma attacks, and Mme. Bustier told us about some of the old war heroes, one of the most important being Wonder Woman!"

"That would make sense." I said, looking over her outfit. It bore stylistic similarities to what the Romans and Amazonians wore in the myths. We watched as Wonder Woman and her team ran into the town that must have been Veld.

As we watched them we saw a small figure standing on top of one of the buildings. Time Warp. We both took off after him, carefully staying in the shadows of the building so that he couldn't see us. We crept up next to the building he was standing on and watched how he moved his hands, as if he was controlling the German soldiers that moved under him. It was almost as if he was a puppetmaster, like Marionnettiste but without the crutch of needing dolls.

"He seems to be controlling the soldiers, making them fight." I said in a low voice. "The soldiers were supposed to have surrendered after the Allied soldiers took control of their side of No Man's Land, but they're all still fighting back, and more people on both sides are dying. Maybe if we break his concentration we can get this to stop?"

"We should tell Wonder Woman first though." Chat said. "Tell her that they shouldn't be hurting the German soldiers, to give us a window to attack him." We crept around the edge of the building and bumped into the man she had been talking to in the trench.

He gave us an odd look that seemed to be defeat. "More heroes, great." He muttered. "Sorry, I don't have anything against you, it's just that I've been dealing with the oddities of a certain hero for a few days and it's tiring me out. What's going on?"

"There's someone making all these soldiers fight back more, just to cause chaos. You can't hurt the Germans, it isn't their fault." I said, and the man signalled the rest of the group the news.

"What are you two going to do about it?" He asked, and we both shrugged.

"We're going to try to defeat him and bring him back to our time period, but the least we should be able to do is get him to stop controlling the soldiers." Chat said, and he grabbed my waist and playfully vaulted both of us onto the roof, going up high and doing a backflip in the process. He put me down and I gave him a reproachful look. "What?" He asked. "It's always good to keep things light."

We burst onto the rooftop that Time Warp was standing on and Chat knocked him in the side with his baton. Time Warp dropped his hands, and moved to flee, but then he threw out one of his arms, pointing it straight at Wonder Woman. She was clearly fighting against it, slowly raising the arm holding her sword, and pulling it back as Time Warp forced her to prepare to throw it at us.

"Hit him!" I yelled and Chat and I ducked as she threw her sword over our heads and nicked Time Warp's cheek.  _ I hope that's healed with the cure _ .

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and we started to fade. "Go well!" We heard her call behind us. And we vanished.


	8. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small town, England, 19th century

Sophronia was dancing with Soap, dressed as a vintage dandy to hide his skin color of course, when her mother called out that there was someone at the door. She gracefully left the party with Soap and Dimity training after her. Sophronia opened the front door to see two wolves and Sighead standing outside. She was about to herd them in when she heard a pop in the garden behind the werewolves, and two oddly dressed teens where they certainly hadn’t been before. 

She ushered all of them in quickly before any of the party guests could notice.

The girl in the black dress and black mask sent the two wolves upstairs, saying something about clothes, and shoved the rest of us into a sitting room. She politely told us to sit down, and then sent a little robot butler to go get tea.

“So,” She said, sitting down daintily, her skirt fanning around her. “What are you doing here, and how did you just appear in my mother’s garden?”

We both groaned. We’d been through too many time jumps at this point, and had been asked this question too many times. “We’ve been pulled through time by a supervillain that wants to destroy time. We can defeat him, but we have to find him first, which is difficult because he tends to appear somewhere different from where we appear.” I said, and they nodded.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" A girl with a kind face asked as the steampunk robot came back with tea, and she carefully served it.

"Not really." Chat said. "We just need to blend in and wait until he shows his face, and hope he doesn't cause any major problems."

"Well then, we should do introductions, it's the polite thing to do." The dark haired girl said. "I'm Sophronia Temminnick, and these are my friends Dimity Plumleigh-Teignmott and Sighead. The young men behind me are Lord Mersey; Felix, and Phineas B. Crow; Soap. I might have a dress that fits you upstairs," she paused, waiting for a name. She acts like a spy, how calm she is in odd circumstances and how she gathers her information. She isn't a threat though, she just seems like she wants to help.

I detransformed and Chat followed suit. It seemed like she wasn't a person that we should try to fool. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and my partner is Adrien Agreste." I said, and Sophronia stood up and waved for me to follow her. She stopped at the door and turned slightly back into the room.

"Felix, you should have an extra suit, right?" she asked, and he looked towards his feet. "I know you have an extra costume, you were talking about stalking around the party as a black cat after darkness really fell." She strode out of the room, and I stumbled after her, and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom.

She opened a freestanding closet and rummaged in it, then took out a dress. It was a Victorian style gown with a black corset top and a plunging sweetheart neckline, and a crimson skirt that had big black spots at the bottom that got smaller as they reached the sash belt.

"I outgrew this dress a couple years ago, but it should fit you. I don't have a stiff petticoat to go with it, but I do have a couple lighter ones that you could wear." Sophronia said. She was talking like there was something that could be considered wrong, but this dress was amazing.

"This is perfect! My luck shines through again!" I said, and Sophronia started to laugh.

"Speaking of clothes, how are you allowed to wear that," she gestured at my outfit, something normal that I wear day to day, "and that odd spotted thing you were wearing earlier. I must've been told off a thousand times for just wearing Sighead's boy pants for practicality when climbing, but that must be great for moving and fighting in. Do you work for the dewan?"

"This is just the normal way that girls dress where I come from." I said, slipping on the dress. "My Ladybug costume definitely helps me move though. I can't imagine using my normal fighting style if I was wearing one of these skirts." I did a little spin, and then I realized that I couldn't button the back of my dress myself. I blushed and asked her to do it, and she laughed, getting a button hook off the dresser and doing it easily for me.

"Maybe one day our style will change to reflect that, but for now wearing at least 3 skirts is required to be proper." She looked thoughtful for a second. "They have saved my life a couple times though. Captain Niall, one of the werewolves that came in with Sighead, tried to bite at me once on a full moon, and he got thrown off when he bit into my good horsehair petticoat."

"That makes sense." I said, and I took Tikki out of my purse. "Could you give me my mask and earrings?" I asked, "The outfit doesn't feel complete without them."

"Of course!" She squealed, and she waved her arms, making them appear on me, then dove into my corset, what little space there was, to hide.

Sophronia led me downstairs, back to the sitting room where Adrien had changed into Felix's extra costume, and looked like a very dapper Chat Noir with his ears, eyes, and mask in place. We walked towards the music, a masquerade party, and Sophronia suddenly spun around and pointed to the two of us.

"This is my sister's coming out party, so you two can't stick out like sore thumbs." She said, and went on to describe some of the overall ideas of ball etiquette, highlighting how we were supposed to enter the room and how we were supposed to dance. She entered first, her arm linked with Soap's and we followed their example, walking down the stairs to the dance floor. I almost fell, teetering in the heels Sophronia had given me, and Adrien put his hand on my elbow, catching me from what could have been a really embarrassing fall.

"M'Lady, we can't have you trip and lose a shoe on your way to the ball." He whispered in my ear, and I quietly snickered.

"Aren't we already here?" I asked, and I strode ahead of him, heading for the punch bowl. Sophronia intercepted me and pulled me to the side halfway as soon as I got there however, and pulled me behind one of the plants.

"Here." She said, pulling what looked like a fan out of her decolletage. "Just in case you have to fight in that skirt, this is what I use." She took the guard off the fan and swiped it through the air a couple times, showing off how it had bladed edges. I took it and threaded it through the sash so that it hung at my hip in the same spot that my yoyo normally sat.

"Thank you." I said and I hugged her, making sure not to crush any of the decorations on her dress. She hugged me back and then shoved me back towards the dance floor.

"You should get back now, it's rude to leave a man on the dance floor, besides it looks like you really do want to dance with him." She wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed, walking back to where Adrien was standing.

He mock bowed, putting out his hand the way he always did as Chat. I giggled and put my hand in his, and he kissed it, then led me out to the dance floor. "Just warning you, I have two left feet." I said, and he laughed.

"Don't worry princess, I'm good enough for the both of us." He said, and then he started to sing quietly, "Take my hand, take a step, pull me close, take one breath, and take one step. Keep your eyes, locked on mine, and let the music be your guide." I whacked him lightly, and he smiled. "I always liked that scene." He said, effortlessly moving us around the dance floor. We weren't doing anything complex, we were just dancing. I put my arms around Adrien's neck and we just swayed for a little while, reveling in the peacefulness, however temporary it was going to be.

"Time Warp really messed it up this time, huh?" I said, "Look at all those little robots. There's no way Victorian London had technology anywhere close to this, we can't be anywhere close to our home dimension."

"Yeah." Adrien said. "It's really cool though, I mean if they have this now, imagine what technology is like in our time."

"You really are a nerd." I said, and we disappeared, just as the robots around us started singing "Rule Britannia!"


	9. Ragnorok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard, The End of The World

We landed in the middle of a battlefield, in between what looked like two groups of gods and monsters. We transformed back into our costumes and ran into the ranks of the Asgardian gods to find the person standing on her chariot above the foot soldiers. We asked her what was going on, and she said that this was Ragnorok, that the roosters had crowed, Garmr had broken his bonds, and Heimdall had risen to blow Gjallarhorn. Yggdrasil shuddered, and Loki's ship Naglfar had broken free from it's moorings. The jotar had come up from Muspelheim to attack the Asgardians, and soon Surtur is to rise as well, and destroy Asgard. It was all part of some great prophecy that had to happen.

We asked what would help, as it was our fault that we hadn’t stopped Time Warp earlier, before he could start Ragnorok, and she said that the only thing that could help them turn the tide would be if they had reinforcements, a whole army of them. We told her that we had an idea about how we could get an army. I tapped the symbol on my palm that Carter had given me, and Chat blew on Percy's ice whistle. Within minutes we could see three distinct groups of teens coming towards us, armed with all kinds of off weapons as they charged into battle. Some of them had gold and bronze swords, and other types of normal weaponry, while others fought with staves, wands and summons, lighting up the field.

Percy, Annabeth, Carter, Sadie, and a hispanic girl came towards us out of the fray to ask us what was going on. They introduced Reyna to us, saying that she was one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter, that the other one, Frank, was out on the field. We explained Ragnorok, and how it was orchestrated by Time Warp, who we could see on the other side of the battle, perched up on the side of one of the cliffs. They all nodded, and went back to their troops, rallying them and driving them on. I was worried for a couple minutes when I saw a small army of skeletons climb up out of the ground, thinking that Time Warp had somehow called in reinforcements, but we saw them being led by one of the Roman praetors.

The Valkyrie and the gods didn't have much of a problem defeating the Jotun with our help and the reinforcements we called in for, and not long after we had them running, but then Surtr appeared. He was a tall Jotun who held a huge, bright sword, and set fire everywhere he put his feet down. Percy and a couple of the magicians were hard at work putting out all the fires that he created, though they were fighting a losing battle. When they put out the fire around his feet, or even when they tried to drench him directly, he just flared back up again as if nothing had happened.

I grabbed Sadie's tyet charm from around my neck and it started to glow a bright yellow, and then the light grew to encase both of my hands. I stretched them out in front of me and the light stretched in front of me until it wrapped itself around Surtr the way my yoyo normally does.

Chat jumped up and used his wings to fly up and whack Surtr in the face with his baton. I yanked Surtr off his feet and Chat cataclysmed off Surtr's helmet before his back even hit the ground. We had read lots of Norse myths in class, and we'd learned that Surtr couldn't keep his form when he wasn't in contact with his helmet, he just disappears in a puff of smoke when he uses up his energy. We played keep away as Surtr swung at us almost blindly, and then fire exploded outwards from where he had been.

Chat ran back over, his hair a bit singed around the edges. I ran my hand through his hair, and noticed how there were actually little missing bits of hair, and some of them were blackened a bit with soot. His father wasn't going to be happy if the cure didn't fix it, but he clearly could have cared less.

We both flew up to get a bird's eye view of the battlefield. The greeks were fighting a giant snake with the help of the egyptian magicians, one of whom had a small horde of penguins surrounding him for some reason. The Romans, in their organised legions were attacking the remaining Jotun, killing most and making the rest retreat back into wherever they came from.

We heard the cry of the giant snake as it went down, and the cheers of the teens that had been fighting it. In the distance we could see Time Warp making his way down the cliff and towards the battlefield. He was clearly aggravated that his plan didn't work, he was practically vibrating with anger.

We landed in the middle of the field, our wings disappearing as our feet hit the ground.

\---------------------------------

"You've ruined everything!" He yelled. He stomped his feet and stood petulantly a few meters away from us.

"Well, I'm sorry that we couldn't let you get on with your plans for destroying time." Chat said dryly. "Is there anything we could give you to make up for it? Maybe a nice cookie or something?"

"Why would I even want a  _ cookie _ ?" Time Warp said, slowly regaining his composure. "What I  _ want _ is to go back and fix this little scene, so that time can end! There can be no history if there is no future!"

We both groaned. "How would that even help you?" I asked. "Papillon isn't even making sense at this point, he's just trying to do  _ anything _ to defeat us, and really, he’s failing." I threw my yoyo up and called for my lucky charm, which dropped as a little antique jewelry box. Chat tensed, ready to fight, and I shook my head at him.  _ Not yet. _

I walked towards Time Warp, holding the jewelry box out in front of me. He stared at it as I got closer to him, and he reached out to snatch it out of my hands, entranced. It must have been what got him akumatized in the first place. Maybe it was something to do with how it fit into an exhibit, or maybe it somehow got broken. Either way, he was completely distracted by it. I took Sophronia's fan off my fan off my hip and slipped off its guard, then I sliced cleanly through his belt with it, making his odd sword drop to the ground.

I stomped on it, and the akuma fluttered out, getting a couple of feet before I caught it in my yoyo. I released the white butterfly and threw the jewelry box up into the air, crying "Miraculous Ladybug!". The ladybugs flew around, curing the victim and such, but we were still standing in the middle of a norse battlefield. Our miraculouses beeped and we looked at each other, freaked. There isn't any way that we can get back if we lose our transformations.

The necklace with the clockwork angel appeared around my neck, a silent message from Tikki. I unclasped it, and held it in front of me. I looked around, and then I realized what it had to be. I threw it up,


	10. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris, France, some hours after the first chapter

And caught it while standing on top of my parent's bakery. We looked off the balcony to see everyone going about their business as normal. All the things Time Warp had changed had reverted back to what they had been before. We sagged against each other as our miraculouses did their last beep and we transformed back. The kwamis flew down into the house in search of food, and we both just flopped down onto the lounge chair. We stayed there in nice silence until I could hear Maman calling up for me to come down and eat. Adrien retransformed to get back home, and kissed my hand. I shooed him away, and he started vaulting back to his house over the rooftops.

I looked at my hand.  _ Silly kitty. _

\-----------------------

The next day at school I walked into class and ruffled Adrien's hair before I sat down. I started taking out my books. I didn’t realize that I’d done anything odd until Alya grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hallway.

“Girl, what was that?” She asked loudly, and I mock covered my ears.

“Alya, I’d like to be able to hear for the rest of the day.” I complained and she gave me a look. “We go stuck together during the akuma attack yesterday, and I guess I realized that I didn’t need to be in awe of him. He’s just an normal guy who cracks bad puns, albeit one with amazingly good looks.”

“Good.” Alya said. “There’s no way you could have actually gone after him with the way you were holding him up on a pedestal.” She gave me a hug. “My little girl’s growing up so fast.” She sniffled and I could see little tears in the corner of her eyes. I bumped her shoulder and we walked back into the classroom, where Alya bumped Adrien out of his seat and shoved him next to me.

Through the whole class the two of us were more aware of each other than what Mme Mendeleev was talking about. We kept glancing at each other, and I might have noticed that there were a bunch of cat doodles appearing in the margins of my notes as little ladybug marks appeared in the margins of his. About halfway through class however, we had both passed out from the exhaustion of yesterday. Alya covertly took plenty of pictures.


End file.
